El regreso
by Arjuy
Summary: La vida no es esperar a que pase la tormenta, es aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia


**El retorno de Gale**

Gale estaba en su oficina y aunque tenía una buena cantidad de papeles amontonados sobre su escritorio, no podía concentrarse. Miraba insistentemente la ventana. En ese preciso momento una parvada de gansos, surcaron majestuosamente el cielo. Los observó en silencio hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte.

- Katniss… - Susurró con la voz a punto de quebrársele. - ¿Cómo es que las cosas han llegado a esto?

Un gesto de decisión apareció en su rostro y se cruzó de brazos, mientras sus ojos regresaban al ventanal frente a él.

-Tú siempre me quisiste, Katniss… necesito hablar con alguien… ¡Te necesito!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar del calor proporcionado por la gran chimenea y la cantidad de personas presentes en el Centro Comunal, Peeta sintió un escalofrío al entrar al lugar

Indagó con la mirada y en pocos instantes logró descubrir al hombre de cabellos negros y fríos ojos grises sentado en un sofá del fondo, sin compañía alguna.

La noticia había corrido por el distrito con extrema rapidez, Gale Hawthorne estaba de regreso y buscaba a Katniss.

Peeta dejó salir el aire lentamente y miró fijamente a Gale, quien miraba sin ver, a través de la ventana, completamente abstraído

_- apuesto a que sé en quien estás pensando…-_Apretó los puños ¿Quién se creía él para reaparecer así como así después de casi cinco años?

Miró el reloj, eran cerca a las cuatro, el tren de regreso al Capitolio estaría al salir.

_-…. un golpe rápido a la nuca…llevarlo a la estación cual costal de harina…_

Las ideas iban tomando forma, pero un ligero golpecito en el hombro llamó su atención, recordándole el controlarse.

-Carl me comentó que el pedido llegado esta mañana, estaba incompleto…– dijo Delly en voz alta de forma que todos la oyeran- ¿Venías a poner el reclamo?

Peeta desvió su mirada azul hacia ella, que ya se dirigía a su escritorio a buscar los papeles en cuestión. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de la situación y buscaba la forma de ayudarlo a no ponerse en evidencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oye…No hagas nada estúpido...- le susurró Delly mientras le alcanzaba los formularios correspondientes

- No, ese es el último recurso….-contestó entre dientes

Delly sonrió. Si conocía algo de su amigo era que sus impulsos violentos eran de muy breve duración. Solo era necesario distraerlo un poco.

Aunque era una pena, las escenas formadas en su cabeza, acerca de un Peeta Mellark dándole su merecido al recién llegado, habían sido muy buenas y totalmente satisfactorias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El llenar los engorrosos formularios de reclamo, le dieron a Peeta el tiempo preciso para sopesar la situación. Decidió, considerándolo todo, que era mejor hacerle frente manteniendo la calma y sobretodo manteniendo el lugar que se había ganado a pulso

Lentamente, caminó hacia el extremo de la oficina, intentaría preguntarle cortésmente sobre qué necesitaba hablar con Katniss.

-Gale…

El hombre apartó la mirada de los papeles que en ese momento fingía revisar; los grises ojos chocaron con la mirada azul.

-Peeta…

-¿puedo sentarme?

-¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto…-Golpeó el lugar junto a él sonriéndole amigablemente-…Escuché sin querer que tienes algún tipo de problema con tus requerimientos…. ¿Te echo una mano?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

"¿Te echo una mano?" la frase resuena en su mente y una escena que creía perdida vuelve con fuerza

La estrecha cocina en la parte trasera de la tienda de Tigris, Katniss y Gale alejándose para "lavar platos"

_-Donde él intento convencerla de dejarme atrás…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Hubo una larga pausa

-Gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda - dice Peeta con voz neutra, tratando de espantar amargos recuerdos

-Crees que debí anunciar mi llegada, ¿verdad? – cuestiona tratando de volver a época en que ambos se esforzaban en parecer amigos

-sí, hubiese sido un bueno

Gale permitió que sus ojos vagaran por su alrededor

–Me hizo mucha falta este lugar….

Peeta resopló

-Me dijeron que querías hablar con Katniss. –Dijo intentando dar tono indiferente a su voz-…ella salió temprano a cazar

-Sí, lo sé… esperaré a que regrese para hablar con ella.

Un pensamiento inesperado llegó a su cabeza. Gale no sabía la situación en la que se encontraban. ¿Por qué ningún amigo o conocido le había contado?

-No sé cuándo tardará – volvió a insistir

-No me importa esperar.

-Peeta…-Nuevamente la dulce Delly intervino-….por favor, aprovecha que estás aquí y fírmame los partes oficiales para el Consejo

-perdóname un momento, Gale – se disculpó

Dio una revisión rápida a los papeles y después indicó a la rubia, que los mandara a cada miembro del Consejo del distrito

-Oh,…me sorprendes…. así que finalmente has decidido ser ayudante en el consejo….-comentó Gale

-En realidad, soy consejero.

Habría sido fácil presumir acerca de las innumerables veces en las que había rechazado el puesto de Alcalde, pero adularse a sí mismo no era parte de su personalidad

-Debes andar con cuidado…la política no es para todos, y no siempre recibes lo que mereces…-comentó el moreno, con aire de suficiencia, mirando de reojo la chaqueta de punto que vestía, descosida en la espalda. Quizás Peeta había ayudado en la descarga de la asignación que mensualmente se distribuía entre todos los distritos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peeta levantó una ceja, mirando a Gale, no sabiendo realmente a que se refería

-Éste distrito es mi hogar… y hago lo que puedo para mejorar la situación de sus habitantes, ¡esa es la única política que conozco!

Gale se encogió de hombros. Peeta fue derecho al punto

-Gale… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Porqué ahora, después de todos estos años?

-Tú lo sabes….vengo por Katniss

Peeta agitó su cabeza, buscando el sentido a ese sinsentido.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto resintió tu abandono? –dijo con voz suave

Gale palideció

-Tenía que alejarme….¡ELLA ME CULPABA POR LO DE PRIM!

-Huir no era la solución…Katniss estaba en un mal momento….necesitaba de todo aquel que la estimara para salir de eso…ella necesitaba de nosotros…-dijo Peeta con calma-…ella estaba demasiado rota…

-…y tú aprovechaste muy bien eso…-murmuró Gale

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Peeta resopló frustrado. Si era honesto consigo mismo, ya no deseaba hacerle daño, pero la actitud del moreno podría hacerle cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento

-¿deseas recuperar su amistad? –preguntó con voz suave

-¿amistad?...No creo que entiendas lo que hubo entre nosotros, Peeta. …eso fue mucho más que amistad….Lo qué compartimos fue muy especial. Por años confiamos uno en el otro para sobrevivir, eso no es algo que se olvide

-Sí, estoy seguro de que no lo ha olvidado, Gale…de la misma forma de que estoy seguro que pasado un tiempo encontrará la forma de estar en paz con aquello…recuerdo que las circunstancias….

-No vuelvas a fingir ser mi amigo….-Gale lo cortó con brusquedad-….no lo hagas más difícil

La conversación estaba tomando un curso indeseable. Con un gesto inconsciente, frotó sus muñecas con fuerza. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué no aclararle las cosas aquí y ahora?

-¿yo te hago las cosas difíciles, Gale? ….-preguntó Peeta con frialdad-….lo siento, pero no creo que tengas las cosas claras…cuando te necesitó más, tú la abandonaste….eso es algo difícil de olvidar…es algo que ella no puede olvidar

-eso quisieras…-Gale sonrió con sarcasmo –Katniss me perdonará…ella y yo compartimos una conexión, una inigualable…tú nunca podrás competir con eso

Peeta se puso de pie, estaba completamente tentado a borrar esa sonrisa de su cara

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero se detuvo, el ruido de risas de niños y el alboroto de canes anunciaba su llegada

_-¡KATNISS!..._

Olvidando a Gale salió para darle la bienvenida.

Había empezado a oscurecer, así que al principio no logro verla, pero al cabo de unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, pudo divisarla caminando con paso firme hacia él, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Con solo verla, vuelve a invadirlo la ya familiar sensación de amor y confianza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La sonrisa de Katniss se hacía mucho más grande conforme se acercaba a Peeta, sin percatarse de la presencia de Gale, quien estaba solo unos pasos detrás de él.

Finalmente en un arranque corrió y abrazó a Peeta,

-te extrañé…. - susurró en su oído

-tú también me hiciste falta - la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura para después besarla suavemente en la sien -….¿cómo te fue?... apuesto que dejaste el bosque sin ardillas y mañana tendremos una queja oficial en la comisión de medio ambiente

Ella rió

Gale estaba paralizado en su sitio, la manera en cómo Katniss abrazaba a Peeta, casi posesivamente….la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios mientras lo escuchaba… las miradas que se dedicaban…hacían que simplemente quisiera alejarse de ahí.

Había sido un error buscarla después de tanto tiempo… había sido aún más tonto esperarla. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tal vez para convencerse de una vez por todas de que las cosas entre ellos estaban funcionando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Repentinamente, Peeta recordó a Gale.

-Alguien vino a verte…

Katniss dejó de hablar, el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién?

-Estaba….

Katniss siguió la mirada de Peeta pero no vio a nadie. Gale no estaba por ninguna parte. Era como si hubiese esfumado en el aire.

Peeta vaciló por algunos segundos

-No importa…. Ven….volvamos a casa, debes estar cansada y hambrienta….hoy horneé tus panes favoritos…

Katniss sonrió, apretándose más a él mientras caminaban juntos.

Sólo una vez más, Peeta volvió la mirada hacia atrás y pensó en Gale.

No era difícil compadecerse de él. Pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarle

-_Cada uno era responsable de su propio destino._

Gale eligió irse, él decidió quedarse.

_-…espero sinceramente que pueda encontrar alguien que lo haga feliz…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Peeta suspiró

- ¿En qué piensas, Peeta? – cuestionó ella.

- Pienso en ti… - se inclinó para besarle la frente. – En el sabor de tus labios…en el sonido de tu respiración….solo puedo pensar en ti…. ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Pues no lo sé… Que yo sepa todavía no te he hecho nada… dime…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te haga?

Peeta se sonrojó. El tono suave y travieso, lo descolocaba

- Hmmmm… parece ser que tienes un montón de buenas ideas, panadero…

-¡Katniss, tú…tú eres una mala influencia para mí!

- ¡Vaya! …es la primera vez que te quejas – respondió traviesamente

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en el rostro del rubio al tiempo que, sin previo aviso, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa.

Ella gritó y comenzó a perseguirlo, porque él ya estaba dándose a la fuga.

Los habitantes del distrito, sonreían a su paso. Era inspirador ver que, a pesar del dolor y del odio, dejados por la guerra, ellos lo habían logrado, ellos habían encontrado la felicidad.

"_La vida no es esperar a que pase la tormenta es aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia "_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hola!

Primer Fic que publico en este fandom, espero les haya gustado.

Y saludo al Foro Diente de León, no pude participar en el intercambio navideño, pero esto es un obsequio a todos los miembros

Fanny


End file.
